Surprises
by TheBlackDawn
Summary: Olivia and Elliot have a few surprises for each other and their friends (suck at summaries) please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**A/N: I haven't written a story in a while so sorry if it isn't any good. Please read and leave a review ti let me know what you think.**

**Thoughts are in italics. Sorry if there are any spelling or punctuation mistakes**

**Surprises**

It was a slow day at the 1-6 precinct and Olivia Benson was sat at her desk filling out the DD5's of her latest case. However she wasn't really concentrating on the work before her, more like daydreaming about her handsome fiancé. If somebody told her 6 months ago she would be happily engaged to her ex- partner and best friend of 12 years, she would have told them they were crazy.

But that's exactly what happened 6 months ago, a year after he left, Elliot Stabler turned up on her door step…

*FLASHBACK*

It was a cold, rainy night and Olivia Benson had just got home after spending the last 48 hours working their most recent case. She entered her apartment, chucked her shoes and coat by the door and proceeded to collapse on the sofa in the living room.

She's not sure how long she was sat there till she dozed off but the next thing she knew was she was getting dragged out of her slumber by a persistent knocking at the door. Slowly, she made her way over to the door not bothering to check who it was and opened it to find…

And there he stood,

Elliot Stabler.

'Hey'He said quietly 'I've missed you'.

Olivia just stood there in absolute shock unable to comprehend that he was actually there after a year of virtually no contact. The only thing she had got was his Semper Fi medallion meaning always faithful. She wasn't sure on what to say whether to be angry or happy that he was there, on her doorstep. While trying to drag herself out of the initial shock she stood there looking over him. The first thing she noticed was that he had been working out. A lot. His muscles where much more defined (if that seven possible) and he looked healthier, more toned. The next thing she noticed was his eyes, they were a lot happier not carrying as much sadness as before.

'Can I come in?' Elliot asked 'I have some explaining to do', this breaking Olivia out of her thoughts. Olivia simply nodded and stepped aside still unable to get her brain to function properly. She closed the door behind him slowly so she could gather her thoughts. Once she turned to face him she was just about functioning properly.

'You've missed me?' She asked, getting angry 'You left me without saying a word, the only thing I get is you're Semper Fi medallion and you come round here saying you've missed me'

'I'm sorry, I was never meant to be out of your life for so long but I just had so much shit to sort out. I shot a kid Olivia that messed me up. I thought you would hate me so I thought it would be best for me to leave and sort my head out before I saw you again. I was so much of a mess that Kathy left me; it was getting so bad that my kids forced me to get help'

Olivia was shocked she hadn't realized how much it had affected him 'I would have helped' she whispered, tears in her eyes 'I thought you trusted me'

'Oh Olivia I do trust you but I thought you hated me' Elliot replied wrapping his arms around her feeling her soft shakes as she sobbed quietly onto his shoulder all the fight draining out of her giving into his embrace 'Going to a psychiatrist really helped me also helped me figure a few things out about us.'

At this Olivia looked up a questioning look in her eyes, 'What things?'

Elliot took a deep breath, 'I love you Olivia, I always have done it's just taken me a while to realize this'

Olivia was shocked; surprised that he shared her feelings thinking he would always be with Kathy. 'I love you to, I always have I've just never said anything because you were with Kathy'…

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Nick Armero looked up to find his partner smiling; something Olivia had been doing a lot in the past few months ever since the famous Elliot Stabler had returned. 'What are you smiling about?' Nick asked.

'Oh…um…nothing' she mumbled sheepishly put her head down to work, the smile still evident on her face.

Suddenly her stomach twisted, making her want to throw up. She shot up from her chair and literally ran to the bathroom just making it before she throw up. This was the 5th time in 2 days that she had to run to empty her stomach contents. She didn't know what was wrong with her, hoping it was just a stomach bug. At that moment Olivia's best friend, Alex Cabot, walked in,

'Oh my God, Olivia, are you alright?' Alex asked hurriedly.

Olivia wiped her mouth with toilet roll 'I'm fine, I think it's just a stomach bug that I've had since yesterday' she replied as she flushed the loo and walked over to the sinks to clean herself up.

'Are you sure you should be in work and not at home?'Alex wondered,

'Yeah I'm just sat doing paperwork but if I get any worse I'll go home.'

With that Olivia walked back to her to continue with her paperwork. As she glanced at the clock on her screen she noticed the date and realized she was 5 days late. _Oh my God I'm never late what if I'm pregnant, what am I going to tell Elliot._

**A/N Please review to let me know what you think. If you think i should continue it let me know if not also let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the positive feedback from the first chapter, it really is appreciated. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter as I start back at college next Monday but it will hopefully be some point next week. Anyway here's the 2****nd**** chapter. Leave a review to let me know what you think.**

Surprises

On her way home from work Olivia stopped at the store to pick up a couple of pregnancy tests (she wanted to be sure). She had the house to herself for the next couple of days as Elliot had taken his kids up to see his mother; she would have gone too but couldn't get the time off work. Once she got home she headed straight for the bathroom. She moved to the living room to wait out the couple of minutes.

Ding

She looked down,

Positive,

Both of them.

'Oh my God' She whispered into the silence of her apartment. _What am I going to tell Elliot? I'm so scared._

*Next Day*

Olivia dialled the number of her doctors hoping to get through first time,*click*'Hello, how may I help you?'

'Hello, I would like to make an appointment with my OBGYN'

'Who's your OBGYN?'

'Grace Walker'

'She can fit you in next Tuesday at 9:00'

'That's fine thank you, bye.' _Well at least that gives me time to tell Elliot over the weekend_. Olivia didn't realize that Nick was stood within earshot the whole conversation. She turned to find Nick staring at her in a state of shock.

'Oh my God, you're pregnant?' He whispered, realizing Olivia wouldn't want everyone to know.

'Well I did a couple of home tests last night to find they both came back positive so I figured I should make an appointment to be sure. '

'Okay let me know, if you are congratulations to both you and Elliot'

Olivia had already ran off at this point, needing to empty her stomach contents(God she hated pregnancy), not realizing she forgot to tell Nick to not mention anything as Elliot doesn't know yet.

*Later that Day*

Elliot walked into the squad room hoping to surprise Olivia as he had got back earlier than anticipated. He couldn't see Olivia at her desk so walked up to Nick to see if he knew where she was. 'Hey Nick do you know where Olivia is?' asked Elliot.

'Yeah she just went to get some of her stuff from the locker room' replied Nick, as Elliot was walking away Nick called out to him 'Hey Elliot, congratulations on the pregnancy'

Elliot was shocked 'What pregnancy?'

Nick looked confused 'Olivia's pregnancy, didn't she tell you?'

'No I just got back today'

_Oh shit_ Nick thought realizing what he had just done.

Elliot walked off in search of Olivia, puzzled to why Olivia hadn't phone to tell him she was pregnant He found her exactly here Nick said she would, 'You're pregnant?'

Olivia spun round, just missing the locker door, in shock 'Elliot' she squeaked.

'So are you?' he hissed, pissed that she told Nick before him.

'Yes' she whispered scared of how he was going to react. He was angry just not at the fact she was pregnant but at the fact Nick knew before him.

'You told Armero before me?' he asked angrily.

Olivia visibly relaxed as she realized the reason why he was so angry, 'He overheard me making an appointment with my OBGYN, and we have an appointment at 9:00 next Tuesday'

'Okay, but why didn't you just phone me with the news? 'He inquired

'I was…I was scared how you would react. Like do you even want any more kids, you already have five!'

Elliot walked over to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist looking down into her eyes 'Having kids with you would be the most amazing thing to happen in my life there is nothing I've dreamt of more'

Olivia teared up and whispered 'I love you El'

'I love you to Liv, now let's get home'

*At Home*

'Hey El?' Olivia asked walking up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

'Yeah Liv?' He said, turning around in her arms.

She looked up at him and asked, 'Can we not tell anyone until after the first trimester?'

'Sure but why, don't you want anyone to know?'

'It's not that it's just that if there are complications they usually show up in the first trimester'

'Why would there be any complications you're completely healthy' Elliot questioned.

Elliot felt her stiffed in his arms not realizing just how sensitive this topic was for Olivia, 'When I was 19 I fell pregnant with my boyfriend at the time, he ran as soon as he found out. Anyway at just over 8 months he returned and the stress he caused, caused me to miscarry. But I was so far gone I had to naturally give birth to it. However afterwards I haemorrhaged, I almost lost my life. At the time the doctors said it was unlikely that I'd be able to have any more kids and if I did happen to fall pregnant there would be an increased risk of me haemorrhaging again and the pregnancy having complications plus with the age I am now the is a very high risk of complications. I'm so scared El '

At this point both Olivia and Elliot's faces where streaked with tears as Elliot pulled her tighter against him 'Oh Liv why didn't you tell me any of this before'

Olivia just shrugged 'It never came up'

'Well I'm here for you and the baby no matter what happens'

That night they both easily fell asleep, exhausted by the day's events and the revelations that came with it.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next up the doctor's appointment what surprises could possibly come out of that? ;) Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. I've been so busy with college this past week. Here's the next instalment I hope you all enjoy it and it was worth the wait. Please let me know what you think.**

Surprises

Olivia and Elliot were sat in the doctors' waiting room, waiting for their name to be called. 'Elliot I'm so nervous, what if there's something wrong with the baby?' Olivia whispered. Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulders in order to comfort her placing a kiss on her forehead.

'Everything will be fine, I just know it. The damage done when you were 17 may not be as bad as you thought; you've had plenty of time to heal and it may have healed better than you first thought it would. It'll probably be less of a problem anyway as medical knowledge and technology has advanced so much in the past 20 years' Elliot replied hoping to reassure Olivia.

'But El-' She was cut off by the nurse calling her name. Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand as they walked to the doctor's room.

'Hey Olivia, it's nice to see you again' Grace Walker stated as they entered the room.

'Hi Grace, I hope things work out better than last time' Olivia replied nervously.

'Me to. Pop yourself up on the bed and I'll do an ultrasound and see how everything is and how bad the scaring is from last time.'

Olivia lay back on the bed as Eliot seated himself it e chair next to her. Olivia rolled up her top so grace could apply the gel. 'This will be cold' Olivia gasped as the cool gel hit her stomach. 'Okay let's see what we've got'

Olivia and Elliot exchanged worried looks as Graces neutral expression changed to one of shock. 'What's wrong?' asked Olivia.

'Well I have good news and potentially good news, so which would you like to hear first?

'Good news' replied both Olivia and Elliot, Olivia reached over grasping Elliot's hand in hers as he leaned closer to her.

'well it seems as though you have healed better than we first expected which is good as that means that it's a lower risk of you haemorrhaging again.'

'And the other news?' asks Elliot, impatiently.

'Brace yourselves for this… you're having twins and your just over 8 weeks along. Would you like to see?'

Elliot and Olivia just nodded, still in absolute shock about the fact there having twins. Grace turned the ultrasound machine around so they could see the screen. Olivia gasps at the sight of the two tiny blobs on the screen 'They're our babies' she whispers to Elliot as a lone tear rolls down her cheek.

'I know I can't believe we're having twins' Elliot's eyes also filled with tears.

On the way back to the precinct Olivia and Elliot drove in a comfortable silence both still trying to process the fact they were having twins. It wasn't until they were almost there that Olivia spoke up 'This is your fault with your super sperm' Olivia smirked 'I can't believe that this will be your second set of twins, like how is that even possible'

Elliot just laughed 'I know like you said I have super sperm'

'When are we telling the kids and the team?'

'How about we tell the kids at the weekend as I have them again this weekend then tell the team on Monday?'

'Sounds like a plan'

At this point they had arrived at the precinct Olivia turned giving Elliot a quick kiss goodbye before jumping out the car and walking into the building. As soon as she walked into the squad room she and her partner were assigned a case. In the car on the way to the crime scene Nick turned to her and asked 'So how did your appointment go?'

'It went really well we have a surprise for you but you won't find out until Monday along with the rest of the team. We're telling the kids at the weekend' Olivia couldn't wait for the weekend to tell the kids but she was kind of scared as well in case they didn't want to have another two siblings.

***The Weekend***

'Olivia, Dad we're home' Kathleen shouted as she entered the house. Olivia and Elliot walked out of the kitchen just to be engulfed in a hug from the kids.

'Hey kids, how was school? Did you enjoy the week with your mom?' Olivia just smiled contently listening them all reply at once. She loved this it felt like she had a family of her own already she was just hoping they would accept their new siblings as much as they have accepted her.

Later that evening they were sat round the table enjoying Elliot's amazing spaghetti bolognaise when Olivia and Elliot decided to tell the kids.

'Guys me and Olivia have some important news to tell you' announced Elliot.

This got everybody's attention as they all turned to face Olivia and Elliot.

'I hope you guys will be as happy as we are about this we want your honest thoughts' Olivia paused looking at Elliot, getting a nod from him she continued 'I'm pregnant'

'With twins' Elliot added.

There as a collective gasp around the room and a pause of silence before the onslaught of congratulations and questions.

'Oh my god congratulations guys' squealed Maureen.

'We're all so happy for you' Dickie replied

'Does this mean I get to be a big brother?' asked Eli.

'Yeah little buddy, are you happy about that?' asked Elliot

'Yeah I can't wait and I won't be the baby anymore.'

That night as Elliott and Olivia were laid in bed, Olivia turned to Elliot 'I can't believe how happy they all were I was so worry they weren't going to be happy about it'

'Oh honey of course they were going to be happy about it they love you and are going to be happy for you' Elliot replied as he pulled her closer kissing her with a passion to convey just how much he loved her. Olivia melted into the kiss. When the need for air became to much they pulled apart and at the same time saying 'I love you'

Olivia snuggled into Elliot's side getting comfortable. There was a few minutes of silence until Elliot broke it 'Just the team to tell on Monday' Olivia just groaned before drifting off to sleep.

**Please leave a review. I think there will be another two chapters. Next one telling the team and skipping to Olivia giving birth.**


End file.
